The Quest
by Cryptic Shadow
Summary: Cayden and Alexia find themselves stuck in a different reality with their unexpected friends. With special guests: Buffy, Faith, Angel, Scoobies, L.A. gang, Xena & Gabrielle, Sara Pezzini, and Dark Angel's Max...it'll be interesting to see how this story
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. BtVS and Angel characters belong to the almighty Joss Whedon, ME, and whoever else owns them. Max belongs to James Cameron and FOX, Sara Pezzini belongs to TNT, and X:WP characters belong to MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. But I do own Alexis and Cayden, they're mine, all mine! Hehe. : )

**Timeline:** BtVS - Sometime after Riley left, main reason why Buffy's all bitter in the story. Angel - Sometime after Pylea. Dark Angel and Witchblade - anywhere in the show.

**Author's Note:** This is the first fan fiction I've ever written and, as you can guess, is a crossover. It's from my own twisted mind, where my imagination went stir crazy. I don't really know where any of this comes from. It switches from first person POV to third person POV. Hope it doesn't confuse you much. No beta reader, I apologize for all mistakes made. Oh, and Dawn and Glory never existed.

**Dedications:** This is dedicated to Ashley. Where ever you are, just know you have a piece of my heart.

© April 2004

**Prologue**

SOMEWHERE IN A SMALL TOWN IN CALIFORNIA

Oh shit, Alexia's going to be here any minute! Looking at the mirror I checked myself out. I have to admit I look good. I can't believe I'm going out to dinner with THE Alexia Garner! The most beautiful and popular girl in school. It's not what you think. We're just good friends but I have a little more than friendly feelings towards this girl.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

That must be her. I answer the door and I'm left speechless. There before me stood a vision of beauty that cannot be described.

"Hey," Alexia said as she gave a little wave and a slight smile.

"Hey," I said faintly. Wow! She's looking totally hot. Am I drooling? Okay Cayden, breath. I realize that she was still outside and I'm standing in the doorway like an idiot. "Come in." I step aside to let her in and followed her into the living room, taking in the short tight red dress that brings out the auburn high lights in her hair, and fashionable calf high boots. The girl had style. No doubt about it. "We don't have to be at the restaurant for a while so I though we'd hang out here," I offered. And maybe have a little hot and heavy make out session with lots of groping... Stop it! She's just a friend and we're just hanging out. That's what friends do...hang out...and stuff. God, how can I control myself around her.

"That's cool," she replied before taking a seat on the couch then asked, "Want to relax and watch some TV?" That sounds innocent enough.

"Sure. Want anything to drink?"

"No thanks," said Alexia with a shake of her head. She grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV. I move to sit next to her, trying to be as close to her as possible but keeping a friendly distance away. She channel surfed a bit, then settled on a movie playing on HBO. It's 'Bring It On'. I love this movie! Mostly because Eliza Dushku is my favorite celeb and one hell of a hottie. Alexia set down the remote and settled back on the couch. It's getting to my favorite part. When Missy arrives at the gym to try out for the Toro's cheerleading squad. I was starting to get into the movie when I felt movement beside me. I glanced to my right when Alexia scooted a little closer and rested her head on my shoulder. My body grew tense as my eyes widened. Okay, I need to chill out. I take a couple of deep breaths and relax. I hope she didn't feel me tense up just a while ago. She looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes, a soft smile playing on her angelic face. "Hope you don't mind. I just wanted to rest my head," she said softly.

"No prob," I said with a little shrug. Of course I don't mind! I just know I have a goofy smile on my face, but I can't help it. She just has this affect on me. I put my arm around her shoulders and she snuggled closer to me as we get comfortable watching the rest of the movie. God, how I love her. I wish I had the guts to tell her though. I'm just too chicken. She's as straight as an arrow anyway. I sighed. I'll just content myself by holding her and indulge my fantasies...

SUNNYDALE

Fighting ensued in the old abandon warehouse by the docks, as the Chosen One and her Scoobies try to prevent another apocalypse.

With sword in hand, Buffy fought her way through the demons and vampires to get to the leader at the back of the warehouse. The demon was chanting in the midst of the battle, trying to bring Hell on Earth. She looked around seeing Giles, Xander, and Anya holding their own, while Willow and Tara were in the corner chanting, trying to counter the spell the leader was performing.

Towards the end of the spell, Buffy could see that the Wicca's were tiring. She had to end this and end it fast, and the only way to do that was to kill the source of the spell, the demon who was currently chanting a few feet in front of her. Determined, she charged to the demon, dusting vamps and killing other demons along the way. When she finally reached the leader, she ran her sword through the demons heart, causing to gasp as it's eyes popped open.

There was a bright flash that enveloped the warehouse, then silence. The remains of slayed demons and dusted vamps were all that were left in the old abandoned warehouse as Spike came charging in. He looked around in confusion, "Where the bloody hell is everybody?"

L.A.

The wind blew widely as the demon chanted, causing a portal to open up in front of him.

"Enough with chit chat, let's dance," said the dark figure behind him.

The demon laughed maliciously as he turned around, his voice low and gravelly. "You're too late slayer. The portal has opened, and soon hundreds of my minions will be pouring out of it. There will be nothing you can do to stop me."

"Wanna bet," said another voice from behind Faith. Six figures stepped out of the shadows and behind the dark slayer.

The demon roared then charged the group, with a horde of minions following him. Faith grinned, "Let's party." She unsheathed her sword and dagger and went to work with the demon closest to her.

Angel wielded a sword and Gunn with an ax, while Wesley and Cordelia took aim with their crossbows and Fred and Lorne dispensing the arrows out of the bag she was holding.

"Faith, look out!" Cordelia called out as she aimed her crossbow at the slayer's direction. As was told, Faith hit the floor as the former May Queen shot the arrow, one of the demons fell dead beside her.

Faith got up, dusted herself off and called back, "Thanks C." She then winked at the other girl before she continued slaying.

The fight was getting fierce as waves of demon rushed out of the portal, it was becoming overwhelming for the L.A. gang. They needed to close the portal soon.

"Wes, Fred, the potion. Now!" yelled Angel as he decapitated another demon. They were beginning to tire, he didn't know how long they could hold off the attacks.

Fred handed Wesley an arrow with a glass vile, containing a green substance, attached to it. The ex-watcher loaded his weapon and aimed at the portal. He took a deep breath, then squeezed the trigger. The arrow shot out of the crossbow.

"NOOO!" the demon leader screamed as the arrow shot into the portal. Everyone covered their eyes to the blinding flash that followed. Once it had subsided, there was no portal, no demons...and no members of Angel Investigations. There was only a deserted alleyway and the rustling of newspapers.

21ST CENTURY POST-APOCALYPITIC SEATTLE

In the dark hours of the night a motorcycle raced through the deserted city highway. The motorist, decked in black leather, looked over her shoulder. A black military vehicle was trailing close behind.

She swerved through alleyways in an effort to lose them. Max cursed as she heard the squeals of the vehicle's tires behind her. Lydecker wasn't going to give up so easily. Why did she go back to Manticore? She just had to see what was going on at genetics lab. Well, it was no use thinking about that now.

Max saw a tunnel ahead and revved up her motorcycle. She was almost to the end when a bright light encompassed the whole tunnel. Max tried to halt her bike and shield her eyes at the same time. Echoes of tires squealing and a bike skidding down the pavement could be heard as the light dimmed then disappeared.

Lydecker jumped out of the vehicle and ran over to the fallen motorcycle. He found the motorcycle, but not the rider. Cursing, Lydecker searched around but couldn't find her anywhere. Where could she have disappeared to?

NEW YORK CITY

Sara Pezzini and Ian Nottingham stood on opposite end of the long elegant table in the mansion of the once living Kenneth Irons.

"You have killed my father Sara," Nottingham said calmly as he held the mystical spear that Irons had once used on the homicide detective. "I do not wish to do this, but I must avenge his death." He suddenly lunged the spear across the table at Sara.

Sara quickly drew right arm up, as the witchblade transformed itself into a gauntlet with a shield. After deflecting the blow, Sara stepped back and raised the gauntlet up in order to activate the witchblade as a weapon. Thunder and bright flashes surrounded her and Nottingham turned his head from the light, when he looked back again, he was surprised to see that the detective had vanished.


	2. Where!

**AN: **I forgot the timeline for X:WP - Before India and Gabby's butch haircut, and she still can swing a mean stick. Have I mentioned that this story was unfinished? It was sitting in my hard drive feeling lost and alone, and calling out to me. : )

**Chapter I - Where?!**

I woke up with a start. I found myself face down on the ground, feeling grass and dried leaves underneath my palms. What happened? Where am I? I stood up, brushing the leaves from my clothes and scanned the area. I was in a forest. How the hell did I get here?! I look down at my clothes. I must've been going somewhere cause I'm way too overdressed to be hanging out in the middle of the woods. Dark blue jeans hung low on my hips, a tight black sleeveless tee hugged my torso, and leather jacket and boots completed my ensemble. Then it hit me, I was suppose to be having dinner with Alexia. We were sitting on my couch watching a movie... I can't remember anything after that.

I heard a rustling behind me. I turned around and saw Alexia standing about 10 ft. away looking just as confused as I am. She's still wearing the red dress and boots. I ran up to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Where...where are we?"

I shrugged, "I dunno."

"The last thing I remember is...we were sitting on your couch...watching TV." Her eyebrows were scrunched together in thought. We observed our surroundings. A multitude of unanswered questions jumbled in my head.

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up and then thunder. It was deafening. Alexia was shaking so I held her to me, trying to bring her comfort. I don't know what the fuck was going on. There was a bright flash and we shielded our eyes against it. When we opened them we saw a bunch of people on the ground. I don't remember seeing them there a minute ago. They were starting to get up. How did they get here? Hey wait a minute...I recognize them. "What the hell?" I whispered and stared wide eyed at the figures as realization came to me. What the fuck?! I can't fucking believe it. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Eliza Dushku...the cast of 'Buffy' and 'Angel'?! And Jessica Alba, and Yancy Butler! Oh shit, my favorite women from television! Here! Well, mostly...

After the initial shock in seeing my fave celebs, I realized that Alexia was still in my arms. She had a death grip on me and it was kinda getting hard to breathe...but hey, I ain't complaining. Everyone just stared at each other in confusion. They all look like they were ready for a fight or run for it.

"Angel?" Sarah stared at David Boreanez with a puzzled look. "What are you doing here?" Isn't Angel just a character on television.

"I could ask the same for you, Buffy." Buffy?

Just then Buffy's green eyes spotted Eliza. "Faith! You did this, didn't you?" she said accusingly, anger evident in her voice.

"What?! Fuck you B, I didn't do shit!" said Eliza incredulously.

"Aren't you suppose to be in jail?" asked that Xander guy as he peeked at the dark-haired girl behind 'Anya'.

"I WAS in jail. I got out on parole a few months ago."

"You," said 'Buffy' as she stared pointedly at the younger girl. "On parole? Who was stupid enough to do that?"

Okay...I guess this was sometime after Faith turned herself in. Feel the hatred. But BtVS and Angel are only a TV show. They're just TV stars, right?

Charisma Carpenter stepped in front of 'Faith'. "Hey, leave Faith alone."

Buffy scowled at her, "What's it to you Cordelia? You friends with her now?"

'Cordelia' ignored her, turning to the souled vampire she asked "Angel what is this place?" Buffy humphed and continued to glare at the two brunettes.

"Well, the sun's up and I'm not dust. I think this is another dimension, like Pylea," Angel supplied.

Yancy cleared her throat and everyone's attention shifted to her. "Sorry to interrupt but who are you people and what's going on here?" she asked impatiently.

Jessica crossed her arms and said, "I was about to ask the same thing."

I don't think they recognize each other. I mean they are celebs, they should recognize each other. Unless they're not... I guess I should try and explain everything to them. "I think I know what's going on," I offered. Now all their attention was directed at me. Shit, I hate speaking in front of people. They're making me nervous.

"And who are you?" said Eliza with attitude.

"I...um...I'm Cayden. And this is my friend Alexia." Alexia relaxed her death grip on me and waved. I can breath easy again. She stepped out of my embrace and stood beside me, looking up at everyone shyly. I took her hand for comfort and she gave me a small smile for thanks. I turn back to the confused group. "Look, I don't know where we are, but I know who all of you are."

"How?" asked Buffy as she studied me closely.

"You guys might think I'm nuts, but you're TV stars." Yep, there it is. The 'she's crazy' look. Looks like I'll have to elaborate. "Your Sarah Michelle Gellar and all of you are from the TV show Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. And you're David Borienaz and all of you are from the TV show Angel. You're Yancy Butler from Witchblade, you're Jessica Alba from Dark Angel."

"What do you mean a TV show? And how do you know I'm a slayer?" asked Buffy.

"Cause I saw it on TV. Duh." They all stared at me blankly. "I can prove it. I know everything about all of you. Well, just what they show on television."

"Okay, try us." Jessica...um Max?...challenges.

Well, they asked for it. Starting with Buffy...

"That should cover everybody. So...still think I'm crazy?" I basically told everyone their life stories and they gawked at me in shock. I waited for someone to say something.

Finally, after a few moments Wesley spoke, "This is fascinating."

"Quite right, Wesley." Giles agreed.

"You mean my life is just a TV show? Everything I did was for peoples amusement?" Buffy's about to have a breakdown.

"Chill out B. No wonder the world revolved around you. It was your fuckin' show." Faith snickered.

"Hey, at least I have a show. No one wants to see a murdering psycho-craze bitch." Buffy spat as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's it B, your gonna get it."

"Bring it on."

Angel tried to intervene, "Buffy, Faith...!" But his protest fell on deaf ears as the slayers took a fighting stance.

Buffy rushed at Faith, tackling the younger slayer to the ground. The two slayers rolled around, fighting to be on top. Faith finally pinned Buffy's arms, straddling her waist while Buffy struggled to get out of her grasp. "I've always liked this position," Faith leered.

"Don't get comfortable," Buffy said through gritted teeth. She kicked the other slayer over her head. Faith landed with a thud on her back and Buffy rolled back and on top Faith, switching their positions.

"This isn't so bad either," Faith taunts again.

"This has gone far enough," I muttered to myself. Without thinking, I ran up to them, grabbing each slayer, and pushed them apart. Next thing I know they were sailing through the air and landed about 50 ft. away in opposite directions. I stared at my hands in confusion. What the fuck? Did I do that? The look on everyone's face told me that I did. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Enough!" I said agitated. "Let's stop fighting and try to figure out what's happening here."

"Are you some type of super hero, too." Xander stared with bulging eyes.

"No I'm just a normal human being. At least I thought I was a normal human being..." I trailed off and paused before saying, "I don't know how the hell I did that." The slayers walked back to the group, looking at me suspiciously.

"Can I help you strangers." That voice. It can't be. I turned around and saw Xena! Leathers, chakram, and all. And Gabrielle. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Xena and Gabrielle right?" I said wryly.

"See Xena, you're not the only one that's famous." Gabrielle pointedly looked at the taller woman beside her. The warrior just rolled her eyes.

I looked up at the sky. "Who else is gonna show up? Lara Croft?! Or better yet, the Charmed Ones!" I put my head in my hands and groaned. I was beginning to get a migraine.

"Xena...I love that TV show!" Xander exclaimed. His eyes looked about ready to pop out of its sockets as he gazed at these scantily clad beauties. I thought he was gonna drown himself in drool.

Anya elbowed him in the ribs. "Xander!"

"OW!...What?"

Gabrielle looked confused and turned to her friend. "Xena, what's a TV show?"

"I don't know, Gabrielle," Xena said as she eyed us.

"A TV show is like a play," I explained absentmindedly. "Except it's shown in a small box called a TV or television." I really wish I knew what's going on.

"But how can people perform a play in a small box?" Gabrielle scrunched her brow, I think she's more confused than before.

"It's complicated. Like this situation." I sigh. "We're stuck here and we don't even know where here is."

"You're in Greece," Gabrielle supplied.

"So we're in Xena...How? Why?" Those seem to be the main questions. This is getting frustrating.

"Nobody's in me. I don't know what's going on but I want an explanation," Xena gave us 'the look' while crossing her arms over her chest. She's really intimidating.

"Look Xena, I think I can try to make some sense out of this. I think we were brought here from different realities, or dimensions. We're all also from the future and you wouldn't know what a TV is because it's not invented yet."

"Are you nuts?!" The warrior princess stared at me doubtfully. I see Xena needed some convincing.

"Hey, I'm just as clueless as you are. I just know everyone here because I watch a lot of TV. But it is helpful in a situation like this. I never knew I'd be in a situation like this." I addressed everyone, "I think we were brought together for a reason. I mean, all of you fight for the greater good where you are from, right? So there must be some big evil a-brewin'. That doesn't explain why we're here though." I said, gesturing to Alexia and I.

: But you are an important part of this mission as well. : A woman's voice, it seemed to be coming from everywhere. Like surround sound. Everyone searched in every direction for the source of the voice.

"Did everybody else hear that, or was that just me?" said Willow.

Where is that voice coming from? "Who are you?" I called out.

: I am your guide through this quest. I brought you all here for a purpose, that purpose I can not reveal. You have to figure it out as you go through your journey. I will be providing clues and supplies each day to help you on your quest. And speaking of supplies... : Back-packs dropped down from the sky by each of us. Except for Xena and Gabrielle, of course, since they already had their stuff with them. : Here are some supplies that you might need: extra clothes, personal hygiene items, and some electronic gadgets. :

"Are you some sort of God?" I questioned as I stared up at the sky. It seemed like a reasonable place to stare at when you're talking to a disembodied voice.

: Well, not really. But I fall upon that category. :

"And what's this about a quest?" I asked.

: It's a quest full of challenges and it will be difficult. It won't start for a few days. So everyone will just have to rest up for a while. Sort of like a camping trip in the woods. Though it could be difficult for some of you. : I could here the smile on her voice. : You will be traveling together and in no way should you ever split apart. No matter what. There are evils here that could manipulate and destroy you. So stay together and work as a team. Xena will lead the group in its travels. :

"But..." Xena began.

The voice kept talking without pause. : ...because she knows her way around the ancient world and is a valuable asset to this team. :

"You can't just pull us out of our realities," exclaimed Buffy. "We were in a middle of fighting a demon and our worlds need our protection." Everyone nodded in agreement.

:You all have nothing to worry about. Everything has been taken care of, it would be as if you've never left. :

"What about me...us...why are we here?" I asked. I don't know why they need me. I mean I'm just a normal person. Alexia, too.

: You Cayden, are the most important one of all. You're the glue that binds everyone together. You are also the leader of this group. :

"But why me? Why not Xena? Or Buffy? Or Angel? Or even Max? Trust me. I'm not leadership material," I said with disbelief.

: Oh ye of little faith. You ARE a leader. Whether you know it or not you're are destined for great things in life. I wouldn't have chosen just anybody. You are wise beyond your years. Plus you now possess powers that can help you. :

"Like when I pulled the slayers apart," I said as I looked down at my hand that held unimaginable power. "I really don't know my own strength."

: Exactly. And your other powers will be revealed as the time comes. Good luck! I will see you in three days. :

"Wait! What are we suppose to do till then?!"

"Well, that was enlightening," I said then turned to the group. "I guess we wait around for three days."

"Wait a minute, we're stuck here! In the WOODS!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Where am I gonna sleep? We don't have Angel's convertible like last time."

"It's going to be dark out soon. We're going to camp out here for now and try to figure things out in the morning. There's a river near by so this is a good spot to settle," Xena said and she started to unload Argo.

"I agree with Cordelia," said Anya. "Xander, I don't want to stay in this forest. I want to go home and have orgasms." Xander ducked his head and was turning an interesting shade of red. Faith, Cordelia, Gunn, Angel, Max and I snickered while the rest of the group looked around uncomfortably.

"Come on, camping's fun," I insisted.

Faith put her arm around Cordelia's waist and said, "Yeah C, it's no biggie. At least we have sleeping bags."

I watch their exchange curiously. Since when did they get so close? I glanced at Buffy who had a deep scowl on her face as she watched the interaction between the two brunettes. This could get interesting.

After everybody got settled, I grabbed a pair of shorts from my pack. I was still a little tense from what just happened and I needed to blow off some steam. And a bath in the river. I changed into my shorts and took off my shirt revealing my sports bra, not caring who was staring. I'm not one to be modest.

"Nice," said Faith, looking me up and down with her sultry gaze.

I gave her a wink. "Thanks." Hmm, there are other ways to blow off some steam... Tempting, but no. I shouldn't. I sigh. Looking around at the other and I can see the appreciative glances coming my way. I do have a great physique. I'm not bragging. It's just matter of fact.

"Is that what your gonna sleep in?" Ashley stared at me questioningly, looking a bit antsy.

"Well, this is what I usually sleep in. But, no. I'm gonna go burn some energy." I put some of my bath things and extra clothes in my little carrier for later. "I'll see you guys later."

Everyone was sitting around the campfire in their own groups, doing their own thing. The Sunnydale gang occupied one side while the L.A. gang occupied the other, and the rest were scattered around.

Faith sat cross-legged in front on her sleeping bag, staring into the campfire. She was feeling tense, seeing Buffy again gave her mixed emotions. She thought she was over the little blonde but her feelings were as strong as ever. Faith was lost in thought when Cordelia placed her sleeping bag next to hers.

"Mind if I sleep here?" Cordelia said.

Faith smiled up at her friend. "Hey C. I could use the company."

"You okay?"

"Five by five."

"Come on Faith, talk to me." Faith didn't say anything. "You know I'm going to keep on bugging you till you tell me," Cordelia persisted.

Faith sighed and ran her fingers through her wavy locks. "It's Buffy," she said in a quiet tone. "You'd think I'd get over her already."

Cordelia ran her hand up and down Faith's back as she moved in closer. "You're so tense," Cordy said softly. She pulled back and patted Faith's sleeping bag. "Lay on your stomach."

Faith stared at her questioningly but complied. She laid on her belly and crossed her arms in front of her, laying her head on them. Cordelia placed her hands on Faith's upper back, massaging tight muscles, starting from shoulders to lower back. Faith moaned deeply. "That feels good." She relaxed into the touch and sighed deeply. She then chuckled, "Hey, that tickles."

Cordy grinned mischievously and dug her fingers into the sensitive spot that she discovered. Faith laughed uncontrollably and struggled from the tickle assault. "Stop!"

"Say please."

"NO!" Faith rolled onto her back, grabbing Cordelia and rolling on top of her. Her fingers digging into the other girls side. Now Cordelia was the one laughing. "No, Faith!"

"Say you give up."

"Never!"

"Okay, you asked for it," Faith said as she tickled Cordelia relentlessly.

"Okay, okay!" Cordelia exclaimed. "I give up! Faith...hehe...please! You win!"

Faith stopped her assault and stared down at the seer with a cocky grin. "Of course."

Cordelia smiled affectionately at her friend and caressed the slayer's cheek. "Faith," she said faintly.

"Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you instead," whispered Faith as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"We can't all have what we want, Fai," Cordelia said as she cupped Faith's cheek, wishing the same thing. "Why don't you say we get some sleep."

"Okay," Faith said with a yawn. She rolled onto her back and into her sleeping bag, leaving one side unzipped. Cordelia connected her sleeping bag to Faith's making one big sleeping bag. She then crawled in next to Faith and snuggled close, laying her head on the slayer's shoulder and wrapping her arm around a slim waste.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Faith replied as she wrapped her arm around the seer's shoulder and kissed her forehead. Both girl fell asleep, unaware of the stares they were getting from their other companions, especially a smoldering gaze from a certain blonde slayer.

Meanwhile on the other side of the campfire, Buffy watched Faith and Cordelia.

"Buffy, how have you been?"

Buffy looked up to see Angel as he took a seat next to her on the log. "Good," she said then returned her gaze to the two brunettes. "I see Faith has found a place in L.A."

Angel watched the Faith and Cordy and smiled fondly at the two unlikely companions. "She's part of our team. We've all grown close."

"It seems she and Cordelia are especially close," said Buffy bitterly. Angel looked at her curiously. "What is up with those two anyway?"

"What do you mean?" said Angel slowly.

"They're so, I dunno, close...and touchy."

"After Faith was released from prison, Cordy agreed to let Faith stay with her," he explained.

Buffy stared at Angel with a look of disbelief. "Since when has Cordelia Chase been charitable?"

"She didn't agree, at first," Angel said then gave her a sheepish look. "I had to practically bribe her with a raise and paid vacations. It started off rocky, but they learned to get along and soon became good friends."

"It looks like their a little more than just friends," Buffy muttered to herself.

Angel stared at Buffy for a moment. Was Buffy jealous? He hesitated before saying, "They were together, but for some reason broke up. They still stayed friends though." Angel shrugged.

Buffy was shocked by the news. Faith and Cordelia? Together?! When has Cordy ever been anything but straight? And why does she even care?

"Buffy?"

The blonde was startled from her thoughts. "Huh?"

"You okay?" Angel gave her a concerned look.

"Oh, yeah. Fine. Just tired," Budfy said quickly.

"Okay. Well, I'll let you get some rest. Good night, Buffy," said Angel before giving her a smile then getting up and leaving.

"Night," Buffy said watching him leave then staring at the fire, thinking about her new revelation.

Max still couldn't believe what she heard. Vampires? Witches? And it was disconcerting how Cayden knew almost everything about her. Maybe Lydecker did catch her and pumped her with drugs, and now she's on a mind trip. Even the rare dreams she'd had hadn't been this strange.

But what if this wasn't a dream and she was really stuck in Ancient Greece? Could she really trust these people. Max was starting to get a head ache. Maybe a few hours of sleep would help clear her muddled psyche. She slipped into her sleeping bag. Well, at least she didn't have to worry about Lydecker anytime soon. That was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

Sara Pezzini was going through a similar dilemma. She was in Ancient Greece? She'd had flashbacks of her ancestor being burnt at the stake, and had actually reversed time to stop someone's death. But to actually travel back in time, and this far back.

She just found out about the Witchblade and was getting used to all the mystical aspects of it. But people fighting more sinister forces of darkness was beyond what she was willing to understand. Glancing around the campfire, she could see that most of them were just teenagers. She couldn't imagine having the responsibility of the world thrust on her shoulders at that age. It was hard enough being a normal teenager. But she could tell from their eyes that they've seen and done things that would last 10 lifetimes.

Sara covered her mouth as she yawned. The days events were catching up to her and she needed to get some rest. She removed her shoes and jacket, before going into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

The warrior and bard did their nightly routine. Xena sat on a fallen log methodically sharpening her sword with a wet stone, while Gabrielle sat on their bedrolls writing on another scroll.

"Xena, isn't this exciting," Gabrielle gushed. The warrior grunted in response. "Their from the future. We could learn a lot from them." Another grunt came from the warrior. "Maybe I should go ask them questions."

Xena stopped Gabrielle as the curious little bard was about to get up, "Gabrielle, let them rest. They've probably had a long day."

Gabrielle sat back down and sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I'll do it tomorrow." The warrior smiled as her blonde companion continued working on her scroll.

I returned to the camp relaxed after my work out and swim. I found that the fire had died out and everyone was asleep. Probably tired from the days events. I saw movement at the corner of my eye and turned to see Xena reaching for her sword.

"Xena, it's just me," I hurriedly reassured, not wanting the warrior to make minced meat outta me. I saw her relax and continued walking over to where my stuff was and found that my sleeping bag had been laid out, and next to it laid a surprisingly wide-awaked Alexia. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," she answered.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"I...I'm scared Cayd," she said in a quiet voice.

I hated seeing her like this, so I did the only thing I could think of to make her feel safe. I zipped open my sleeping bag and laid it out, patting the space next to me. Her brow creased in confusion but complied, moving to lay next to me. I zipped open her sleeping bag and covered us both with it, using it as a blanket. I then opened my arms and said, "C'mere."

She moved into my arms and snuggled up to me, resting her head on chest. I held her close as she sighed, and I could feel her relax. I soon felt her breathing become deep and even. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I swear. I'd rather die than see you hurt." I looked up at the stars and relished the feeling of having her in my arms. After a few moments, I started to drift off, wishing that I had the courage tell her how I feel.

**TBC...what do you think?**


End file.
